


A Place To Call Home

by SwedishLittleOwl



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne Shirley in Denial, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe in Love, High School, Multi, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishLittleOwl/pseuds/SwedishLittleOwl
Summary: Anne Shirley arrives at her new foster home, Green Gables in Avonlea. She just hopes she will be able to thrive, make friends and finally have a home. Family and friends seemes to be going well, however, what Anne did not expect was the rivalry with one Gilbert Blythe.Basically just a cozy modern high school AU of Anne with an E, because I can't get enough of this fandom. Shirbert is the main focus, every other relationship is background.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written fics in almost 5 years, but I adore Anne with an E and this is a way for me to find my creative spirit again. I have the story planned out, I just hope I can find the time between university and the rest of my chaotic life to actually write! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and help me grow as a writer! But let's be nice to each other!
> 
> Enjoy!

Trees and fields quickly flew by as the train moved forward. Yard for yard closer to what was going to be her new foster home. The scenery was rather romantic, Anne supposed. She had never lived on the countryside before. There hadn’t been a single tall building or a single man or woman in business attire since she and her chaperone from the orphanage left Charlottetown. Anne loved travelling with the ferry from Novia Scotia to Charlottetown. The ocean was positively beautiful! The thought that she would be living so close to the ocean was ever so invigorating. _Jane Eyre_ would always be her favorite novel, however, Anne had also loved every novel she could find about the sea. The vast, blue landscape that could be both treacherous as well as peaceful.

“ _Attention, ladies and gentlemen. We will shortly arrive in Bright River. Please take a look around you to make sure you have collected your entire baggage_ ” a cool woman’s voice announced.

“That’s us, Anne” her chaperone, Mrs. Spencer announced. Not that she needed the reminder. There wasn’t a single fiber in Anne’s being that needed to be reminded of her impending change. In her sixteen years, she had never been placed out for more than a year before being sent back to the orphanage. Either the house became to full (like when Mrs. Hammond kept having twins with her awful husband) or more often than not, they grew tired with her antics and way of leading life. Anne sincerely hoped that wouldn’t be the case with the Cuthberts. _The Cuthberts…_

“Why do you suppose either of the Cuthberts ever got married?” Anne asked Mrs. Spencer suddenly who simply eyed her with a tired expression.

“That’s not for us to question” she answered sternly. “I don’t know the Cuthberts and you do best to not be your usual rude self and ask them. They’ll send you right back.”

“Did either of them have a tragical romance?” Mrs. Spencer gave her an exasperated look. “It’s just a question…” Anne muttered to herself. She felt the train coming to a halt and grabbed her small suitcase before walking towards the train door before Mrs. Spencer could answer. What was wrong with a simple question?

Anne walked straight from the train to the station house with her chaperone closely in tow. There wasn’t much inside, a couple of tables, chairs, benches and a vending machine that seemed excessively old. According to the little information she had been given, at least one of the Cuthberts would be there to pick her up. But there was no one inside, apart from an old man behind a desk.

“Why aren’t they here? Did something happen to them?” Anne asked to no one in particular. She looked around the room and couldn’t help but feeling disappointed. Had the Cuthberts changed their minds before even meeting her?

“They are probably just a few minutes late” Mrs. Spencer sighed. “Such a shame, as if I have all the time in the world…”

Anne didn’t really feel like staying inside with Mrs. Spencer and her negative remarks. So instead she walked right back outside and looked for somewhere to sit. She quickly saw a well-worn bench overlooking a beautiful cherry tree in full blossom. Her chaperone, to the surprise of no one, stayed inside.

Anne was unsure of how long she had been sitting there, her watch needed a battery change and she had never owned a proper mobile phone. At the orphanage, no one had phones of their own, only the one belonging to the matron. No one had bothered to give her one at any of her placements, either way she had rarely had the need for one. She never really made any friends, not at the orphanage (Anne didn’t even want to think about the other girls there) nor at any of her foster homes.

Suddenly a very old car pulled into the small parking lot beside the station house. A middle-aged man stepped out and walked right past her into the station house. He stayed inside for a couple of minutes and then stepped out with Mrs. Spencer. His eyes drifted towards Mrs. Spencer for a moment and then back to Anne.

“I- uh…” he stammered. He seemed confused by her presence and Anne wondered if it could indeed be the man coming to pick her up.

“So I suppose you _are_ Matthew Cuthbert” she said excitedly. “I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming. My name is Anne Shirley and may I say it is an honor to be here and have the chance to join your home.” She new she rambled, but she couldn’t care less. Matthew Cuthbert had kind eyes, and she had never been positioned with someone with kind eyes before.

“The uh… The Saint Alban’s Orphanage sent you?” Matthew asked Mrs. Spencer quietly, still with that confused look on his face. Anne nodded with a smile, not even letting the weary woman answer. “Well then I suppose you two ought to come with me. Marilla -my sister- is expecting us back at Green Gables.”

“Green Gables…” Anne sighed as she stepped into the backseat of Matthew’s old car. “Such a romantical name.”

Matthew muttered something quietly that she couldn’t comprehend, and Mrs. Spencer simply rolled her eyes. The twenty-minute car ride to Avonlea consisted of Matthew Cuthbert and Mrs. Spencer in silence whilst Anne gave her own narration of everything she saw. They passed a beautiful lake belong to the _Barry Family_ , apparently. However, Anne found that simply “The Barry Pond” wasn’t a satisfactory name for such a beautiful place of shining blue water and large willow trees. Its new name would therefore be: _The Lake of Shining Waters_. It was so much more romantical. A place so beautiful deserved a beautiful name. The same happened with an avenue filled with trees filled with large white flowers. Mr. Cuthbert said they simply called it “The avenue” and of course that name left no scope for the imagination, so Anne fondly renamed it _The White Way of Delight._ She also went on a ramble of how those scrumptious white flowers reminded her of that flowy organza, tulle, silk or lace they used for wedding dresses. Anne never thought she would be a bride, yet a part of her dreamed of a long flowy wedding dress with beautiful lace sleeves and lots of fabric.

“That must be Green Gables!” Anne exclaimed. They were driving up to the garage belonging to a white house. “How extraordinary!” She took in the farm with a smile on her face. It was like something out of a fairy tale! The house, the barn. They even had a chicken coup and a pen where two cows wondered leisurely! It was all so peaceful. “Mr. Cuthbert, your home is absolutely exquisite!”

“Yes, I suppose…” Mr. Cuthbert answered.

A woman around the same age as Matthew Cuthbert marched quickly across the farm towards them. “Matthew! Did you bring the boy?” she asked quickly.

“I’m not a boy” Anne answered as she stepped out of the car and reached for the woman’s hand. “But he did bring me here. My name is Anne Shirley and may I say this home is absolutely wonderful!” Anne shook her hand violently. “I am very honored to be given a chance to live here!”

“Yes. My name is Marilla Cuthbert” the stern woman said slowly and disentangled her hand from Anne’s. She turned towards Mrs. Spencer who had joined them. “I’m afraid we requested a boy.” Anne’s smile faltered.

Mrs. Spencer stammered for a moment. “No, that can’t be right.” She flipped through a notebook. “My supervisor informed me you wanted a girl.”

Marilla and Matthew exchanged a look. They seemed to have this weird sibling ability to communicate without words. “Well this is a right mess indeed. Anyway… Come in you two and we’ll discuss this over some tea.”

As soon as they entered the house, Anne was asked to stay in the parlor whilst the _adults_ talked. She couldn’t help the tears that were forming in her eyes. They didn’t want her. They didn’t want her and she was going to be sent right back to that awful place. Anne knew… It had happened before and it would happen again. Just another reminder of how no one would ever want her. Just like that horrible girl at the orphanage always told her. The unwanted freak with the ugly red hair.

Maybe she could just endure the final two years at the orphanage and them move as far away as possible. College was probably out of the question, unless she could somehow get her hands on a scholarship. Otherwise she would get a job in a bookstore and save her money until she could attend some kind of inexpensive school.

Her thoughts brought her so far away, Anne didn’t even notice that Mrs. Spencer and the Cuthberts had joined her in the parlor. Ms. Cuthbert cleared her throat and Anne looked up. “You don’t want me” she said and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Anne, I am afraid this is a matter of convenience” Ms. Cuthbert said with a flat tone. “We need a boy to help Matthew with the farm work outside of school.”

Anne couldn’t help but scoff. “That’s why you need a boy? With all due respect Ms. Cuthbert but I am just as capable to help Mr. Cuthbert with the farm! It doesn’t matter what gender you have! Would you consider yourself to be helpless just because you’re a woman?”

“Anne!” Mrs. Spencer gasped and Marilla Cuthbert shifted slightly. “Please mind your manners!”

“Have you ever lived or worked on a farm?” Ms. Cuthbert asked.

“No” Anne answered with a defiant look on her face. “But why should that matter? I am a quick study! I ever so much enjoy learning new things and for the record, there is no guarantee that the supposed boy would have any sort of experience on a farm either!”

The Cuthberts exchanged a look again. The sister definitely seemed like the one in charge, which made the notion that they specifically needed a boy to help even more ridiculous. “Well” Ms. Cuthbert started. “We can’t send you away right now. It’s getting late and no young woman should travel alone at night.” She turned to Mrs. Spencer. “You’re welcome to spend the night as well if you wish.”

“Oh no” Mrs. Spencer shook her head. “That’s very kind and hospitable of you, but I feel the need to sleep in my own bed tonight. I can still make the last ferry if I leave soon.”

“Alright then. Matthew will take you to the station. Anne, you may stay here until we can see how things work out. Though we still should see about hiring someone to help a couple of hours every other day until Anne settles.” Marilla turned to her brother. “The Baynards have a boy looking for a job, who I’m sure could be of some assistance. We’ll speak with them tomorrow.”

Anne wanted to say something but before she knew it Mrs. Spencer left with Mr. Cuthbert and Ms. Cuthbert took Anne upstairs to her new room. It was small and modest but Anne couldn’t care less. She had never had a room to herself before. The walls were a clean ivory color and whilst there was not much furniture, she could already imagine ways of making it her own. There was a small bed, bedside table, a desk with a matching chair and finally a dresser. Though at the same time, perhaps she shouldn’t get too attached to this room or this farm just yet. There was no guarantee that these people wouldn’t send her away like everyone else had.

Ms. Cuthbert informed her that supper would be ready in about an hour and that Anne was free to get settled in her room and use the bathroom if needed. A part of her was ever so curious to explore Green Gables and its land, yet the part that for right now spoke louder forced her to remain where she was. The last thing Anne wanted to do was upset her knew foster parents… Or guardians? She was not exactly sure what to call them. They were siblings after all, not a married couple.

Supper that night consisted of a simple yet tasty beef stew with potatoes. Anne tried to eat everything on her plate, their was no telling when she could have the chance to eat in peace without people threating to spit in her food again. The Cuthberts didn’t say much and Anne didn’t want to intrude on their silence. Her mind did all the talking for her.

Later that night when she laid in her new bed, Anne finally allowed the tears to fall for real. She wasn’t even sure if she was sad, happy, relieved or scared. Probably all of them. She was relieved that the Cuthberts let her stay for now, scared because she didn’t know if she would be permitted to stay on the farm that seemed like an absolute dream with ever so much scope for the imagination, happy that she finally had a chance at a home that seemed so much better than her previous with the Hammonds, and finally, Anne was sad because everything was just so unfair. She had done nothing to spend her entire life as a hated orphan. She didn’t like pitying herself, but sometimes Anne just could not help it.

She really did like Matthew. He was ever so kind and didn’t seem to mind how much she talked. On the contrary, he even seemed to enjoy listening to her ongoing rambles. Anne had never experienced that before. Sometime Anne wondered if her knack for talking so much came from years of neglect or if it was a quirk from her birth parents. The chance that she would ever find out was very slim. Indeed, she would miss Matthew terribly if they sent her back. Marilla seemed a bit to old fashioned and stern for Anne’s taste, yet she had allowed Anne to stay for now. Marilla had also provided Anne with a room and food, so maybe she was a bit more caring than she let on?

So many thoughts spun around Anne’s mind like an intricate dance. The sky had since long ago turned dark, and Anne knew she should catch up on sleep whilst she could. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but she did know that regardless, she would have to prove herself useful in the Cuthbert’s lives.


	2. Bosom and not-so-bosom friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Thank you to everyone who reads and leaves kudos!!! This story will somewhat follow the elements of canon, but as I said, this is a way for me to find my creative spirit again. So I will take some liberties.
> 
> (On account of absolutely nothing), the lace sleeves I felt was a good modern interpretation of puffed sleeves, haha! 
> 
> Gilly-boy is SOON on the horizon!
> 
> Enjoy today's chapter first though! Leave a comment with your thoughts!

Anne spent the following week learning her new routines at Green Gables. She quickly learned that she was expected to help set the table for every meal she was present at, as well as helping with the dishes afterwards. In addition, she was expected to keep her room neat and tidy, do her homework in time and help with the farm work. As for the farm work, Matthew quickly taught her the basics. He was a good teacher, quiet but methodical. Shoveling hay wasn’t hard, Anne mastered that quickly. It was probably a good thing that Matthew didn’t let her handle the equipment out at the fields. After all, she didn’t even have a driver’s license. There wasn’t any time for that at the orphanage. But at one time, she did borrow a book on driving theory from the library at one of her many schools, just to feel prepared when the time came.

Anne could prove most useful in the barn, helping Matthew clean the equipment, cleaning the chicken coup and stable, organizing the animal feed and feeding them every day. And just for the fun of it, she helped Marilla collect the eggs every morning. Eggs was certainly not lacking at Green Gables. Just as fine, Anne really did like eggs.

Just a day or two after Anne arrived, Marilla insisted on washing _all_ of her clothes, merely on principle. So when the redhead presented her new guardian with an usually small pile of clothes, Marilla firmly decided that they needed to buy a couple of new items in Charlottetown, as well as some notebooks and pencils for school which would be starting in only a week. So therefore, Anne and Marilla placed themselves in the old car belonging to the Cuthberts one morning after breakfast and drove off.

Marilla had slowly but surely started to warm up to Anne’s talkative ways and as soon as the sixteen year old noticed, her talking grew ever so insistent. But on the contrary to Matthew, Marilla did have prompt responses to everything. Anne would ask, what Marilla thought of, a silly question and the older woman would simply scoff quietly and give her own short commentary. One time Anne told her about her comparison of the flowers in The White Way of Delight and materials for wedding dresses.

“I hardly saw you as the type to dream of marriage” Marilla stated as she turned a corner on the road.

“Just because one wants to be the bride of adventure rather than the bride of a man, that doesn’t mean one can’t want a beautiful white dress” Anne responded with a dreamy look on her face.

Marilla rolled her eyes. “’Bride of adventure’” she sighed.

They parked outside of a clothing store and stepped out of the car. Anne was allowed to, for now, pick out an extra pair of trousers, two more shirts and at least a week’s worth of underwear and socks. Marilla did remark that Anne would surely need more, and they would buy more, all in good time when money allowed. Because apparently ‘no child should be lacking in essentials’. That small comment warmed Anne’s heart and as a small smile played on her lips.

Later, they moved on to a bookstore to get Anne all her essentials for school. Anne was immediately drawn to the aisle full of classic literature. “Oh just look at these books, Marilla!” Anne gasped and pulled out a copy of _Jane Eyre_. “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

“It’s a book, Anne” Marilla responded. “Same as every other book in this store.”

“It is not just _any_ book” Anne scoffed. “It is a masterpiece!”

After much coaxing, Marilla was finally able to sway her from the aisle with literature to the one with notebooks, pencils and markers. They bought one notebook for every subject she would be taking, as well as an extra for her math class. Marilla also got her a couple of pencils, erasers and at Anne’s wordy plea: one marker for every color in the rainbow. Because just imagine how beautiful and romantical her notes would look with all those colors! Colors had always helped Anne study. She enjoyed writing study cards on colorful paper slips and underlining her notes with different colors to connects different points.

When all their errands were done, they drove back to Green Gables with Anne thanking Marilla profusely for her kindness. She had never been given so much under such a short span of time. Marilla didn’t answer with much more than a couple of nods, but Anne could see a small smile forming.

Lunch was quickly in session when they got back. Anne helped cooking the best she could, which wasn’t much. Whilst she had helped a lot with children at her different foster homes, her cooking skills were limited. Thank goodness, Marilla seemed like a decent chef and could surely teach Anne a thing or two.

“I have been speaking with our neighbors The Barrys” Marilla announced whilst they set the table. “They have a daughter same age as you and I thought it would be helpful for you to know someone when school starts. Most children here have known each other for most of their lives.”

“Really?” Anne looked up. “Oh, how wonderful!” And it was indeed. A chance at a real friend! Hopefully at least… Maybe this girl would see her wicked just like the rest of them.

“Yes.” Marilla eyed her with a pensive look on her face. “Now, Anne, please listen to me.” Anne stilled her movements. “The Barrys are… Well they are influential, well off.” _Rich…_ , Anne thought. “They are quite pleasant, but anyway… Please behave yourself. Keep your antics for yourself just this once. Try to not talk so much. They are quite conservative.”

Anne nodded slowly… Of course there would be a catch. The chance for a dear friend was there, but only if she didn’t behave like herself. Though this was hardly the first time Anne had been told that her talkative ways would only ruin things for her.

They were to meet The Barrys for tea after lunch. Therefore they packed some of Marilla’s freshly baked biscuits and walked the short distance to the Barry Residence. The house was grander than any Anne had ever seen before. ‘Well off’ indeed. The large bricks seemed to almost shine like the sun as it towered over them. It was at least three stories tall and encompassed by a garden that looked like it belonged to royalty, not a single leaf or grass straw out of place. Marilla had made a point to have Anne wear her best shirt and had brushed her red hair back and braided it tightly down her back. All except for that one god forsaken strand that just wouldn’t stay tucked. And poor Matthew had been forced to change his tie at least three times.

It wasn’t even a member of the Barry family that opened the door, it was their maid who politely showed them to the parlor. The house was beautiful, the garden was beautiful, and so were the Barrys. Mr. Barry had a kind, if somewhat dopey look on his face, but he greeted them warmly as they stepped inside. Anne couldn’t help but notice his flamboyant British accent as they shook hands. Mrs. Barry, while polite, seemed much more withdrawn, still keeping a tight grip on the younger daughter’s shoulder as she greeted Avonlea’s newest member.

Diana Barry, who looked like a fairy princess with her long dark locks flowing down her shoulders and back, beautiful plump lips and eyes that, in Anne’s mind, almost sparkle, shook Anne’s hand politely. “Good afternoon” she greeted.

“Good afternoon” Anne answered quietly, not daring to say or do anything else in fear of putting her feet in the wrong place.

Mrs. Barry invited them to sit and soon, tea was served. Anne kept quiet unless spoken to and silently took in her surroundings. In the far end of the room there was a large bookcase and her fingers itched to rummage through it. This family was bound to own some of the classics.

“So, Anne” Mrs. Barry started with a contemplative look on her face. “You’re sixteen years old?” Anne nodded. “And this isn’t your first foster home? Have you had many?”

It was a question she had gotten before, but never in this tone. Usually it was asked with compassion and pity, never with a tone that bordered on condescension. “A couple over the years. I never stayed for long.”

“And why is that?” Even Matthew and Marilla seemed to sense the changing atmosphere in the room.

“Usually it was a crowding issue…” That was technically true, and Anne wasn’t about to tell this lady that she usually was kicked out because she was unwanted. “Most foster homes are very crowded, Mrs. Barry. And the simplest solution for many of them is to send the newest member away.” Mrs. Barry eyed her. “My parents died, you see, when I was three months old. Their names were Walter and Bertha Shirley and they were poor as church mice. They didn’t want to leave me alone in this world. They passed away and I was left in the care of the state.”

“Well that is a sorrowful story, indeed” Mr. Barry said to break the tension. “We are very sorry for your loss, Anne.”

“Thank you.” A smile was slowly returning to her face.

“Truly” Diana chirped in. She had barely said a word since sitting down, same as Anne. “That is a terrible thing to have to endure.” Anne’s smile had returned fully now. Diana seemed very kind, possibly even a kindred spirit.

Shortly after this conversation, Minnie May – the youngest Barry daughter, was sent out of the room for purposefully dropping cookies on the floor and then spilling raspberry cordial on her dress. Marilla used this as an excuse to suggest that maybe the young women could take a stroll in the garden to get to know each other better.

Anne kept quiet even as they stepped out. The sun was glorious and a warm welcome from the chilly atmosphere inside. Diana and her father seemed friendly, but Anne was afraid the same couldn’t be said for the mother.

“I’m sorry for my mother’s behavior” Diana said suddenly. “That wasn’t fair to you. She can be a bit stuck up sometimes…” Anne nodded. “You don’t talk much, do you? Except for when you quite correctly told my mother off.”

A laugh escaped Anne. “I’m sorry. I thought it might be easier if I didn’t talk so much.” Or at least Marilla did… “If I start, I can’t ever stop.”

“Well I don’t mind. What do you do for fun, Anne?”

“Oh I love to read!” Okay, here we go… “Especially the classics like the Brontë sisters and Jane Austen! And I write when I can too! But usually I can’t, I don’t have a computer to save my work on, and I keep losing my papers. But I still remember a lot of it, perhaps that’s why I still have such a good imagination! I have to keep track of all my stories even as an impending adult.” Anne ran to a large tree and clung to it with one hand. “Legends of daring swordfight between handsome knights!” She raised an invisible sword in her hand. “Dark plot and schemes!” She hid behind the tree. “Tragical romances and forbidden love!” She pretended to faint.

“Oh Anne, you have such a way with words!” Diana laughed. “You should become a writer.”

“I have thought about it… But that all depends on what the future holds.” They walked on for a bit before the topic on school came up. “Diana, what is the school like?”

“Oh, it’s nice…” Diana answered. “It is rather small and most of us have known each other for a really long time. But the teachers are nice, except Mr. Phillips.”

“Yeah… Marilla said you’ve all known each other forever. To be honest, I’m a little scared of that part. I just hope I can make friends.”

“Well, I’ll be there and I’ll help you everything I can. I’ll show you everything you need to know.”

Anne smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Diana! You are a kindred spirit indeed!”

The Cuthberts and Anne left soon after that. All in all, it was a successful visit, Anne felt. Sure, Mrs. Barry was a little stuck up, but Diana had been absolutely scrumptious and a friend that Anne desperately wanted. She just hoped the other students would accept her as well.

A couple of days later, a boy started working at Green Gables as well. He was the local butcher’s son. Jerry Baynard. Anne had initially been very jealous of him, even going as far to be snarky when he didn’t really deserve it. He was going so many of the chores she could do. And Matthew knew that! Jerry also had no problem biting back. But as Marilla had said, Jerry was, like so many other young men and women in this community, just looking for a way to earn some extra money. And there was no reason that they couldn’t share the farm chores. Anne already had shores in the house. Jerry was there to alleviate everyone’s working load, and Matthew and Marilla wasn’t getting any younger.

So one morning, shortly after breakfast, Anne walked into the barn to find the French boy. “Jerry?” she called and his face appeared from behind a large pile of hay.

“What do you want?” Jerry asked, his face turning a bit sour. He grabbed a pitchfork and started shoveling.

Anne shifted on her feet for a moment. “I- I just wanted to say I’m sorry for everything I said to you the other day.” Jerry looked up, surprised. “I am sorry. That wasn’t fair to you.”

Jerry seemed unsure if she was actually serious. “Thanks… You were kind of a shithead.”

“Yes….” Anne rolled her eyes slightly. “I was…”

After giving her an eye roll back, he continued his task of shoveling hay. “It’s fine.” He smiled a little. “Guess I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” Anne nodded and turned to leave. “See you later, shithead!” _Oh no, he didn’t!_ She turned around to give him a piece of her mind. How dare he still call her that after she just apologized?! But then she saw he was smiling from ear to ear. Not with malice, but in the way a brother would after teasing his sibling. This softened her intentions.

“See you…” Anne responded. Jerry’s smile seemed contagious and Anne couldn’t help but to smile back.


	3. An apple a day, keeps the annoying boy away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy saturday! Thank you to everyone who reads and stays with me! I really appriciate it! Sorry for any mistakes. Leave a comment with your thoughts! Enjoy!

Anne woke up bright and early with the rooster. The phone on her bedside table showed 05:30. It had been a wonderful gift from Matthew. Anne had mentioned at supper that she had never had a phone of her own. So later that evening, Matthew had presented her with it, saying that he and Marilla needed a way to keep in touch with her when she wasn’t home, and Anne would need a way to keep in touch with her friends at school. It was Matthew’s old phone that he never got around to get rid of, well used and quite old. But Anne couldn’t care less. It was a phone! A smartphone even! The storage memory wasn’t huge, but it was large enough for Anne to have her contacts, a couple of social media apps and pictures.

As soon as the rooster cooed, Anne rose out of bed and put on some clothes. Specifically, the jeans and the green t-shirt that Marilla had bought for her. She wanted to make the best impression possible! Her old clothes were all so worn. After trying out several different hair styles, none of which turned out well, she finally just gathered her hair in a long braid down her back. The braid was her signature look after all.

Butterflies churned in Anne’s stomach as she packed her bag (a backpack that used to belong to Marilla) for school. Her notebooks, pencils, calculator and the rest of her school materials all found themselves in the small backpack and Anne made her way downstairs. Marilla was already in full swing preparing breakfast.

“Good morning, Anne” Marilla greeted. “Please help Matthew feed the chickens and collect the eggs before helping me set the table.”

“Yes, Marilla!” Anne called, already on her way out, running towards the barn. There she found Matthew cleaning, out the cow stalls. “Good morning, Matthew! Isn’t it just a lovely morning? I’m really looking forward to walking to school later! The sun and the trees will make for the most beautiful scenery.”

Matthew gave her a small smile. “Yes… Good morning. The chicken feed is over there.”

Anne grabbed the feed and the egg basket and exited the barn. The chickens were in full movement, cooing and wandering around. “Good morning, ladies! And gentleman!” The chicken gathered around her as she spread the seeds around the yard. All of 8 eggs were gathered for them to enjoy. As Anne set the table, she went on yet another ramble. “You know, I’m not very worried about my studies. The only way I can go academically, given that I’ll hopefully be able to actually stay at this school, is up. I love learning, and I’m sure I’ll learn a lot. Though I’m not very good at math, but I’m sure I’ll catch up. Do you know what’s my real concern? My biggest concern? Do you want to know?”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me regardless” Marilla sighed. But she smiled for Anne to continue.

“I’s this _awful, red hair_!” Anne declared, tugging on her long braid. “It’s the bane of my existence!”

“Fiddlesticks” Marilla answered. “Goodness, Anne! What a vain and unnecessary concern.” Anne groaned and looked at Matthew pleadingly as he sat down.

“I- I don’t see any problem with red hair” Matthew muttered unsurely. Marilla nodded and set the coffee pot down.

“But there are problems with red hair!” Anne refused to be refuted. “It’s too orange and freakish! I can’t help but feel that the other students would like me more if I looked a bit a more normal. Oh, please Marilla, couldn’t I dye my hair darker?”

“Nonsense!” Marilla said with a definite tone. “I will not hear such immature nonsense. You are fine just the way you are, and no amount of hair dye will change that. I don’t condone unnecessary adornments. Now, eat your breakfast.”

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence as thoughts of makeup and hair dye flowed through Anne’s mind. Deep down, she knew perfectly well that it was ridiculous to consider herself less than because of her red hair. Yet she couldn’t help but dislike it. Those awful girls at St Albans had made it perfectly clear that her hair and freckles were an abomination, she was a freak, and no one would want a freak like her. And if you were told something often enough, you start to believe it.

Before she knew it, she was on the forest walkway to school. As expected, the scenery was gorgeous. The morning sun shone through the canopy of trees, creating green and golden light that illuminated the surroundings. Occasionally, she would stop and pick a flower and fastened it in her braid. If she couldn’t change the color of her hair, at least she could make it prettier. And it did make her hair prettier, the small white, yellow and purple flower wove into her hair and somewhat improved the orange color.

The school building was indeed smaller than most she had attended before. Students ranging from the age of 15-18 milled around the small yard and Anne looked for the one face she knew she would recognize. Some people turned around to get a second look when she walked past, undoubtedly registering her as a new student. Others didn’t even notice.

“Anne!” A recognizable voice had called her name. Diana came running through a small crowd. “My goodness, what did you do with your braid?”

“Oh…” Anne started, suddenly worried. “I just thought I’d make a good impression.” She tugged slightly on her braid. “Is it too much?”

“Well, you’ll make an impression all right. It’s very pretty.” Diana grabbed Anne’s hand. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to some friends.” Anne was led back to a group of four other girls. “This is Ruby Gillis,” a pretty girl with long blonde hair and doe like eyes. “Josie Pye,” a tall girl with a contemplative look in her eyes. “Jane Andrews” a brunette with a polite smile. “and Tillie Boulter” a girl with round cheeks and a curious smile. “Girls, this is Anne Shirley. She’s new.”

“It is a scrumptious pleasure to make your acquaintance! I’m Anne with an E” Anne greeted brightly. The girls seemed taken aback by her wordy greeting.

“Uh- Anne loves to read” Diana jumped in quickly. “and she knows many great words.”

“I like to read too” Tillie said and offered Anne smile, which Anne gratefully returned.

“No, you don’t” Ruby said, confused. Tillie shifted on her feet, guilty.

“No, I don’t. Sorry…”

“It’s fine” Anne said. At least one of them had tried to be friendly, and she really wanted friends. Her phone beeped and she took it out to check the notification. It was a reminder that Anne had a meeting with the principal in ten minutes.

“Why do you have such an old phone?” Josie Pye questioned.

“Oh. It’s just nice to actually have a phone” Anne responded, unsure where the malice was coming from.

“If you’re an orphan I suppose” Josie continued. “You are an orphan, right? Isn’t that why the Cuthberts took you in? As a foster kid?” She flipped her hair and pulled out a shiny new phone from her pocket. “I wouldn’t use it, is all. I have this.”

Oh, Anne knew exactly where she wanted to shover her old, used phone. But before Anne could come up with a retort, Diana cut in with a stoic expression. “Come on, Anne. I’ll show you around before class starts.” She grabbed Anne’s hand again and began pulling her away, giving Josie a scalding look. They reached the doors before Anne spoke.

“Josie Pye clearly doesn’t like me… And how did she even know I’m an orphan? I’ve never met her before.”

Diana sighed. “Ms. Cuthbert is good friends with Rachel Lynde. She’s a relatively kind woman, but such a blabbermouth. Tell her something and soon the whole town knows… Have you met her yet?” Anne shook her head. “Well I’m sure you will soon.”

As they walked around the school to the principal’s office, Diana showed Anne the different classrooms, the cafeteria and the gym. Apparently the school also had a field outside for P.E class, but Anne didn’t see that. The school’s hockey team used Avonlea’s local ice rink to practice after class. The principal gave Anne a short speech about the school, the rules and gave her a map, curriculum, schedule and lock combination for her school locker. Diana showed her the way to the lockers and Anne was thankful that their lockers were near each other. Soon the bell rang and they ushered off to make it to first period.

It was English, which she ever so much enjoyed. They were given books to read and practice in before starting. Everyone was to write a short essay about a news article of their choice, discussing what was said. This was mostly for the teacher, Mrs. Davies to see how to plan the year. Next period was History, which wasn’t Anne’s favorite but one she had a knack for. Lunch was spent with Diana with the other girls. Josie Pye kept a snobbish attitude towards Anne, her background and seeming lack of shiny new trinkets. Once Anne made the mistake of mentioning the time when the drunken Mr. Hammond had hit her after she accidently scratched his car and how Mrs. Hammond kept having twins and leaving Anne to take care of them. That seemed to be the last straw for Josie. Jane Andrews seemed a tad snobbish as well, but at least she kept most of her remarks to herself. Tillie and Ruby seemed withdrawn at first but at least they were nice to her. After lunch she had science and social studies. The school week also consisted of math, science lab, creative writing, French, art and PE.

“It doesn’t seem like Josie’s warming up to me all that much” Anne stated as she and Diana walked the forest path home.

Diana sighed and gave her friend a comforting arm squeeze. “I’m not overly enthusiastic about her all the time either to be honest, but she’s part of the group and I don’t like to exclude.” Anne nodded. That made sense and she desperately wanted friends. And if it would take standing Josie Pye’s attitude then fine. “But the other girls like you.” Anne nodded again.

“Well hopefully I can make a better impression tomorrow… Not that I think I was so bad, but maybe I was I don’t know! Well no talk about the Hammonds again at least.”

“Maybe that’s for the best” Diana agreed. They came up upon a fork in the road, one side leading towards Green Gables and the other towards The Barry Estate. “I’ll see you tomorrow Anne!”

Anne waved goodbye and turned around to walk back. Matthew was tending to the cows out in the pen and so Anne gave him a happy greeting, stopping to pet the two animals before walking in. Marilla wasn’t alone in the kitchen.

“Boots off and hands washed” Marilla greeted.

“ _Hello, Marilla_!” Anne answered pointedly. “I had quite an interesting day! Most people were really nice, except one but that’s perfectly fine. I’m sure when we get to know each other things will be just swell!”. She turned to the plump woman sitting at the kitchen table. “Oh, hello! I’m Anne, with an e.”

“Well, well” The woman answered and took Anne’s outstretched hand. “You were quite right, Marilla. Scrawny little girl who doesn’t stop talking.” Anne’s face fell.

“I never used the word _scrawny_ , Rachel” Marilla answered, slightly aghast. “I did say that you talk a lot,” she added turned towards Anne. “but that’s hardly a secret.”

“No, it’s not, and I don’t mind how much I talk. And I hope the Cuthbert’s don’t either.” Marilla shook her head as if to say ‘ _no we don’t_ ’. “You must be Rachel Lynde then.”

“Indeed.”

A little while later when Rachel Lynde left, Marilla turned towards her foster child with an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry, Anne.”

“So she’s why Josie Pye knew that I’m an orphan…” Marilla seemed even more sorry.

“I really am sorry. I spoke with her on the phone a couple of days ago. I know Rachel has a penchant for gossip, but I really didn’t think it would spread this fast. And I didn’t use the word ‘orphan’ either. I mentioned you lost your parents but…”

“It’s fine, really, Marilla.” And it sort of was, oddly enough. “Even with you two being so kind to take me in, I’ll always be an orphan. Wording won’t change that in any way. But I hope you know how grateful I am to you for taking me in. I know I’ve only been here for a about a week but I feel safe here. That’s honestly a new feeling.” She hadn’t even realized that she was crying.

Marilla seemed unsure what to do for a moment but then tentatively reached out and placed a hand on Anne’s shoulder. It seemed as if all the hesitation and staidness between the two women melted away and Anne threw herself into Marilla’s arms. The hug was slightly tense, but there was a sense of relief and security there that the sixteen-year-old desperately needed.

She went to bed happy that night. Dinner, homework and shores cruised by smoothly and before she knew it, it was time for bed. Matthew had contentedly listened to her retelling of the first day of school and Anne felt that they were settling into a nice routine at Green Gables.

The next morning passed in a blur. After staying in the shower for a bit too long, she was late. So she quickly got her shores out of the way, packed her lunch and ate breakfast before bolting out of the door. Anne had hoped to run into Diana on her way, but the bosom friend was probably already at school.

Anne was just about to reach the outskirt of the school yard when someone stepped out from behind a tree. His tall frame towered over her in an intimidating manner. “Now, now” he started, eyeing her up and down. “Anne of Green Gables.”

“How do you know my name?” Anne whispered and looked around him for a way to step away. The way he looked at her gave her chills.

“Red hair, freckles, hard to miss.” He took a step closer. “You and me, we’re gonna talk.”

“Talk..?” Anne stammered. He kept coming closer and before she knew it she was backed up against the tree behind her. “About what?”

“You hear some pretty nasty stuff about gingers, you know. Is it true?” His hand came up to run an unwelcome finger though her hair and Anne recoiled instinctively. “Are you that crazy in the sack too?” His hand drifted lower. “I wanna-“

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Anne had forcefully pushed him back. “Get away from me!”

“Oh, you little bitch!” He lunged at her.

“Hey, Billy!” A voice interrupted. Billy, apparently, turned around. A sigh of relief escaped Anne’s lips. “How’s it going?” The voice belonged to another male student, almost as tall as the one coming on to her, but with dark brown curls instead of a greasy blond mess. The new man approached them with a contemplative but confident look on his face. His stroll was also confident, bordering on cocky.

“Hey, Gilbert” Billy greeted, his voice tight. As Gilbert came closer, Billy slowly backed away a few steps.

“Man, it’s good to be back!” Gilbert placed himself so that Billy had to turn around, away from Anne, to look at him.

“Uh…” Billy seemed unsure of how to proceed for a moment. “Uh- yeah. Yeah, welcome back.”

Gilbert reached out a hand that Billy shook. “Yeah, it’s good to see you buddy.” His smile was all pleasantries and ‘Bro-ishness’. He acted as if Anne wasn’t even there but the way his eyes would occasionally flicker in her direction, less than a second, told her he knew exactly what he was doing. “So, you guys are playing a game or something? Yeah?” The last word was so quiet and Billy did well to not interrupt. “Looks fun but we should probably go to class, eh? Hate to be tardy, don’t wanna get detention so close to hockey season.”

Billy seemed to recover. “Yeah. Let’s go.” He turned towards Anne again with a smirk. “See you there.” And he left. Gilbert’s eyes followed him with a look of annoyance and anger.

“Are you alright?” he asked her, his tone careful.

Anne grabbed the backpack she hadn’t even realized she dropped. “School- I-“ she stammered. And she walked past him quickly, not wanting to stay in this small forest clearing for one more second.

“You’re welcome” she heard behind her. “You need anything else? Any dragons around here need slaying?”

“No, thank you!” Anne called back because it was the first thing she came up with. She could hear Gilbert call for her and footsteps as he jogged to catch up with her.

“Hey! Are you new? What’s your name? Miss?” _Miss?_ What era was this guy from? “What’s your name? What, you can’t tell me your name?”

They were well onto the school yard when Anne stopped and finally looked at the young man who had just saved her from some serious sexual harassment. The last thing she wanted was to be rude to him. He had helped after all. She was just so shocked by it all. “I’m sorry if I was rude. I’m Anne. With an E”

He seemed relieved that she finally replied. “Oh I’m-”

But before he could finish his sentence they were swarmed by a group of other guys who Anne had briefly registered during her first day. She remembered the names Moody, Charlie and Paul but not much else. “Gilbert!” they all shouted and tried to pull him in different directions. So he was a popular student? Figures with that stance and dark curls. They all asked questions that Anne couldn’t hear so she made a beeline for the building to find her locker.

The hurtfulness and anger started to catch up with her. Billy was an absolute asshole! She hadn’t seen him in any of her classes so she assumed he was a junior or senior. The audacity to just randomly corner her like that! What would have happened if Gilbert hadn’t showed up? She shuddered at the very thought and kicked herself mentally for not running away at once. Fighting back both physically and verbally had never been a weakness of hers? Why did it take her so long? But then again, it was Billy who had been nasty. So why on this dear earth did she blame herself?! He was the problem!

But Anne was quickly pulled away from her thoughts when Josie approached her with steps befitting a militant colonel and slammed her locker door shut. Behind her came Tillie with the arms around Ruby who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Diana came last, a few steps behind with a bewildered look on her face.

“What the heck were you doing, walking with Gilbert Blythe?” Josie questioned angrily. Before Anne could answer, Tillie cut in.

“Don’t talk to Gilbert Blythe, don’t even look at him!” Tillie said this as if it was obvious information that Anne should already have known. She pulled Ruby in tighter in her embrace and the little doe eyed girl wiped a single tear from her cheek.

“You just ruin things! See for yourself!” Josie gestured towards the crying girl. “Ruby has liked him since _middle school_! She has dibs!” _Dibs?_

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to walk with him! This guy came up and-”

“Well, you better not let it happen again!” Josie threatened. “Because then-”

“It won’t!” Anne assured them all quickly. “I’ll have nothing to do with him. I promise!”

The other girls, except for Diana walked away. “I know you didn’t mean for this to happen” Diana reassured her. “I’ll talk to them.”

Anne spent her first two periods avoiding eye contact with the girls. Diana was ever so supportive, still sitting with her friend despite Josie’s obvious distaste. Gilbert was in her social studies class. He sat with his friends but his he didn’t seem focused on their teacher’s long explanation of Canada’s justice system. His eyes would flicker in Anne’s direction and when their eyes met, he would flash her a smile that normally would cause Anne to smile back. But now instinct took over and she quickly looked down into her textbook.

She spent lunch alone, not even Diana joined her. As soon as lunch break started, Anne grabbed a tray and a minimal amount of food (she wasn’t hungry) and joined the students outside. But she sat alone a couple of tables away from the girls. She just needed some time alone to think. And either way, Josie had very obviously placed her bag on the one empty seat.

Dibs… What a ridiculous concept, especially for a group of sixteen-year-olds. Dibs seemed like something people stopped doing in middle school. If Ruby wanted Gilbert, take him! He’s hers! Anne couldn’t care less. She had known Gilbert for all of five minutes and certainly didn’t want him in _any_ way. Was she grateful that he had helped her with Billy? Absolutely. But did her regard for Gilbert extend past that? No. And why would it? But things were the way they were, and Anne needed friends. So, if staying away from Gilbert was going to do it, then so be it. It shouldn’t even be that hard.

“Hey!” Where did _he_ come from? Gilbert Blythe, of all people, stood in front of her and held out an apple. “I thought you might want one. My family owns the apple orchard in Avolea. They’re really sweet!” He smiled down at her but Anne refused to meet his gaze. She could feel Josie’s and Tillie’s eyes shooting daggers at her. _Please don’t…_

“Please go away” she mumbled, barely audible.

“I’m sorry?” Gilbert questioned. He crouched down slightly.

Anne sighed and kept her eyes forward. “I said, _please go away_.” She tried to keep her lips as tight as possible. Gilbert seemed even more confused now.

“I really can’t hear you. I’m sorry.”

Anne stood up suddenly. “I can’t talk to you” she huffed out and grabbed her tray.

“Why..?” Gilbert questioned slowly. Anne groaned in response and hurried away in search of the library. There she could be alone.

Thankfully, Gilbert left her along during English class after lunch. Except for an approving smirk when she passionately read a poem out loud for the class. After she clearly deflected the curly boy’s advances, the girls warmed up to her slightly again. Anne sat with Diana again and whilst Josie as always seemed disapproving, at least Ruby, Tillie and even Jane seemed warmer to her. Ruby even smiled at her carefully before math class started.

Anne wasn’t very good at geometry, which was today’s topic. She tried her best to keep up, but all the numbers and angles overwhelmed her and she could feel a headache coming on. Mr. Phillips seemed like the type of teacher who despise his students and all their questions, so she kept to herself and desperately looked at Diana’s notes for some assistance.

Suddenly a small, crumbled piece of paper landed on her desk. She didn’t have to look up to know who threw it. Gilbert was sitting perfectly angled to throw it across the pathway between the desks. My goodness! Couldn’t he just desist? Was this guy unable to take a hint? Anne took a deep breath. She didn’t look at him, she didn’t throw it back. Without even acknowledging the piece of paper, she grabbed her pen and returned to her notebook. Not even a minute later, a slightly bigger piece of crumpled paper landed on her notebook. This time, she did look up. Not at him. _Not at him_. She stared straight ahead with deep breaths on the board where Mr. Phillips was writing an example.

_Do not react_ , Anne thought to herself. _Don’t give him or Josie the satisfaction!_

The idiotic boy didn’t stop though. For some reason, Gilbert thought it was a good idea to sneak across the pathway, lean down to Anne’s level and drop that god damn apple on her notebook. She could hear Ruby squeak quietly behind her. Gilbert crouched down to look at her. Anne tried desperately to not look at him and just look straight ahead. It was getting harder and harder. His presence seemed to almost vibrate next to her.

“Hey” Gilbert whispered and looked at her hopefully. His expression changed to annoyance when Anne refused to answer or even look at him, staying true to her promise. Then he did something Anne would never have expected, not from him. “Carrots!” he said and _tugged on her braid_.

That was it! Without even thinking twice, Anne grabbed her heavy textbook and slammed it right across his annoying face. “I’m not talking to you!” she shouted.

The whole class went quiet. Every eye was on her and Anne suddenly realized what she had done. The apple had fallen to the ground, completely forgotten. The odd whisper started, but Gilbert’s eyes were still only on her. Anne could have sworn she saw a smirk forming, those stupid dimples showing. “You just did” he stated smugly. Anne just gaped at him.

“Shirley!” Mr. Phillips shouted, drawing everyone’s attention. “What do you think you are doing? We don’t condone violence in a civilized school! I don’t know how you did things at the orphanage but here we behave!”

“Sir, please!” Gilbert pleaded, who suddenly seemed apologetic. “I provoked her.”

“Quiet, Mr. Blythe. That is no excuse.” Mr. Phillips turned to Anne again. “Principal’s office! Now!”

Anne received detention for her outburst. Marilla was furious with her. Understandably so, Anne thought in hindsight. She did probably go too far. She shouldn’t have hit him, but he shouldn’t have provoked her! Matthew was really the only one of the sibling pair that really listened to her story. She explained to him how she had promised the girls that she wouldn’t talk to Gilbert, and how Gilbert had thrown things and tugged on her hair. Matthew nodded slowly and promised he would talk to Marilla about it. And he must have because later that evening, Marilla sat her down and said that maybe she was a bit too hasty to punish and that she understood that Anne had been provoked to self-defense. Anne was still grounded for the weekend, but was allowed to keep her phone. The grounding was more of a principal punishment because Anne had managed to get herself in detention on the first week of school.

As Anne laid in bed that night, she thought to herself that hopefully, Gilbert Blythe wouldn’t try to offer her any more apples. And if he did, she was in for a very interesting time in Avonlea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to abandon the Prissy/Mr. Phillips because well, I think it's creepy. And Prissy is a senior and in a modern school, they would probably not really notice each other. And if Anne did see something, I feel like 16 year old Anne is mature enough to not go blabbing. Billy is still a jerk so I feel like it works with him being just that.
> 
> See you soon, lovely people! Stay safe out there in the world!


	4. An interesting friday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovely readers! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

It had been a month since _the incident_. Finally, Gilbert had taken the hint. He stopped constantly pestering her. He even apologized for getting her into trouble. Anne was grateful for that, but she didn’t warm up to him more. Mostly because she had still promised the girls to stay away from him. She answered when he greeted her, and she wasn’t afraid to put him in his place during class. Like the time they spent ten minutes arguing back and forth over the better way to explain how blood flowed through the heart, or the time they were the last two in a spelling bee in English class. Anne finally won, which was a good thing because she wasn’t sure how much longer she would have been able to stand up. Her period cramps had been killing her.

The girls also understood, after a few weeks, that Anne’s insistence at arguing with Gilbert in class had nothing to do with him personally, rather it was a wish to simply be the best she could be at all her subjects, and if that meant debating a lot, so was it. Ruby actually became really friendly towards her after Anne defended her from a group of senior boys that harassed them. Jane and Tillie noticed this and soon followed Ruby’s example. Josie still seemed annoyed at Anne’s continued presence, but at least she didn’t show it as much.

Anne had also made a new friend, in the form of her lab partner Cole. He was just the best. Funny, understanding and so kind to her. Anne knew who he was, especially from art class. He was the most extraordinary artist, able to draw like no one else Anne had ever met. She often invited Cole to join them for lunch, as he didn’t seem to have many friends. Art and science lab quickly became part of her favorite subjects. Not only because of Cole. Anne completely adored her science teacher Ms. Stacy. She was the type of teacher that could make anyone enjoy her subjects. Ms. Stacy was fun, full of life, and so dedicated to her teaching.

Anne currently waited with Cole outside the science lab. Cole was just telling her about an art school he really wanted to attend after high school when they ran into Jerry. “Hey, shithead” Jerry greeted Anne brightly. She had grown quite accustomed to the nickname and it didn’t bother her in the least anymore.

“Hello, doucheface” Anne greeted back and Jerry mocked offence. “You coming over tomorrow?”

“Yep.” He turned towards Cole. “Hey, I’m Jerry” The two young men shook hands.

“He works at the farm” Anne said in answer to Cole’s questioning look.

“He’s cute” Cole whispered, to which Anne simply rolled her eyes.

“He’s annoying.”

Ms. Stacy soon arrived with a large pile of papers and a folder in her arms. “Good afternoon, dear students!” she brightly greeted the ones waiting outside the lab.

“Oh, Ms. Stacy, let me help you with those” Anne offered and took the large pile of papers from her teacher. Ms. Stacy gave her a grateful smile as she unlocked the door to the lab.

Anne helped to distribute the papers, one to each seat inside the lab. Cole sometimes teased her about her willingness to become the teacher’s pet. But he also said that he was lucky to have her as a lab partner, seeing as his mind was wired to little more than art. Anne didn’t agree. Sure, Cole’s passion in life was indeed art, but Anne found that he always did his best, even though she sometimes found him doodling in his notebooks.

Today’s science lab was to dissect a pig’s heart, find every component listed on the work sheet, recreate a sketch of the heart, both inside and out as well as marking each component on paper. They were also to write an entry, explaining how the blood flowed through, and how oxygen was transferred from the lungs into the blood stream inside the human heart. Thank god Anne and Gilbert had had an argument about exactly that only two days ago when Ms. Stacy explained it theoretically.

“Well, well” Gilbert said as he and Moody placed themselves across from her and Cole. “I guess we’ll find out who had the best explanation after all.” His eyes glinted with mischief.

“We will!” Anne answered defiantly and put on a pair of rubber gloves. She would not fall behind him! She didn’t have to look to know that Cole smirked.

They very carefully cut open the heart, piece for piece as Cole sketched. It was a perfect distribution the workload. Anne was more comfortable with using a scalpel (though not as much so as Gilbert, but Anne would never admit that out loud), and Cole was much better at drawing.

“Okay” Anne started and inspected her work. Cole grabbed his pen, ready to take notes. “Here we have the right atrium, and the left. Right and left ventricle.” Cole drew lines from the corresponding parts on his sketch out on the paper to name them. “Pulmonary valve… Mitral valve…”

“Don’t to forget the blood vessels” Gilbert interjected with a smile from across the table.

Anne shot him a glare. “Obviously.” She turned towards Cole again and this time she pointed out the different parts a lot quieter so that Gilbert couldn’t hear. Couldn’t he just stick to his own work? Moody seemed quite confused by the whole task, shouldn’t Gilbert focus on him?

“Are you two coming to the game?” Gilbert asked as he nonchalantly inspected his heart.

What game? “Excuse me?” Anne snapped, annoyed that he wouldn’t stop talking.

“The hockey game. We’re playing our first game on Friday. And later there’s a party out by the Barry pond.”

“We’re coming!” Anne heard Ruby call from across the room. “I’m coming!”

Gilbert nodded in her direction and when Anne turned around she could see that Ruby had turned beet-red. The impulse to roll her eyes was strong. But if the girls were going, maybe it was worth stopping by… The hard part was convincing Marilla to let her go to the party afterwards. Matthew would be no problem.

So later that evening, when she helped Marilla set the table for supper, Anne broached the subject. “The school has its first hockey game this Friday” Anne started carefully. She had to word this well.

“Is that so?” Marilla answered absently as she checked the pot of steaming vegetables.

“Yes.” She paused for a second. “And me and the girls wanted to join some other students by The Lake of Shining Waters afterwards.”

Marilla looked up, her eyes borrowing into Anne’s. Just as this moment, Marilla’s resemblance to a hawk was uncanny. “Is this a party, Anne?”

Anne swallowed slightly. “I don’t know.” Technically she didn’t. Gilbert had used the word ‘party’ but he didn’t say if it was a party or _a party_. “Gilbert Blythe invited us, he’s on the team.” For some reason, Marilla’s eyes softened slightly.

“You may go.”

The shock was so strong, Anne didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. “I may?”

“You may” Marilla nodded. “But I expect you to abide by two rules: no drinking, and you are to be home by ten o’clock at the latest. Ten _sharp_.”

Anne threw herself into Marilla’s arms. “Oh thank you so much, Marilla! You’re ever so kind to me!” Marilla made a small noise as she released herself from Anne’s embrace, but she smiled and placed her hand on Anne’s shoulder before moving on to retrieve the salmon fillet from the oven. “I really am looking forward to spending time with Diana! And I know Ruby’s looking forward to going as well, but I suspect she only wants to go because Gilbert is playing. I don’t understand why she’s so obsessed with him. He’s so annoying! Especially when he always smirks at me when he gets a question right. As if he’s the only studious one in the class! My grades are just as good as his, and on that matter-”

“Well I ran into John, Gilbert’s father, at the grocery store today” Marilla said, interrupting Anne’s ramble. “And from what he said, Gilbert thinks very highly of you.” Anne couldn’t help but scoff.

“Gilbert Blythe doesn’t ‘think highly of me’” she corrected. “He’s made it his sole purpose in life to annoy me and question my academic achievements.” Marilla’s face made it clear she didn’t agree but she let the subjects fall.

Friday arrived quicker than Anne realized and before she knew it, she was waiting for Diana and Ruby outside of the school. Josie, Tillie and Jane were already on their way. But Diana and Ruby were held back due to wanting to finish the biology report. And to be perfectly honest, these two girls were kinder company than Josie. Anne had nothing against Josie personally, it was just facts that Josie wasn’t always the most kind or understanding.

Since Anne didn’t own makeup or any fancy clothing in that sense, she had simply put on her best jeans and a blue lace shirt that Diana had borrowed her. Ruby had insisted on some makeup but neither she nor Diana had a similar skin tone and Anne really wasn’t good with the whole mascara thing. She had compromised by letting her hair hang free for once. It felt weird to not gather it in a ponytail or braid. Putting her hair up was easier, and it made it easier to hide just how red and wispy it was. But Diana and Ruby had insisted it was beautiful, and that it would catch the sunset beautifully. So eventually, Anne caved and let it hang.

“Anne!” Ruby called. “Sorry we’re late! After we finished the report, I couldn’t decide which shirt to wear. I really like pink but I wear it so often. I don’t know, Anne… Do you think it’s good? Will Gilbert notice me in it?”

Anne resisted to roll her eyes again, mostly for her friend’s sake. Romance was ever so divine but in the month that Anne had been in school, Gilbert hadn’t once looked at Ruby at any other way than he looked at anyone else. He always had a smile when talking to her, but he had that with everybody. But Anne suspected that none of the girls had the heart to tell their doe eyed friend. “You look positively radiant, Ruby.” Ruby smiled at the compliment. “I wish I looked that good in pink. Any man would be lucky to have someone as beautiful as you.”

“Thank you, Anne” Ruby answered gratefully.

“You look very beautiful as well, Anne” Diana interjected and took her friend’s hand for a moment before the three of them started walking towards Avonlea’s ice rink.

“I can’t wait to see Gilbert in his hockey suit” Ruby said dreamily. “He lived in Alberta last year, so we didn’t get to see him play.” She sighed. “I bet he looks so handsome!”

The three friends walked towards the ice rink as Ruby recited every detail of Gilbert Blythe she could remember. When she ran out of memories she moved on to talk about how well he performed in science lab. Anne couldn’t stay quiet during this part, saying that she and many other students performed just as well. Gilbert Blythe was _not_ the king of academic achievements!

Soon they caught up with most of the student body, everyone making their way towards the rink. The only person she knew for sure wasn’t going was Cole. His interest in sports was zero, and either way, he had a ceramics class. Josie, Tillie and Jane stood by the small kiosk outside the rink, waiting for them. Anne bought a small cup of tea to bring inside. They had all decided to share two pizzas after the game, but Anne was already hungry.

To be perfectly honest, Anne didn’t pay that much attention as they found their seats. It wasn’t that she didn’t like sports. She played when she needed to, she watched the different championships on TV in her different foster homes. But she was never that emotionally invested. Yet it was fun to be part of a cheering crowd, a part of a community.

In the Avonlea team, she recognized Gilbert, Billy the Ass-wipe and his two goons, Moody, Charlie and the two Pauls that Tillie seemed to be infatuated with. The rest was comprised of people Anne didn’t know. Ruby sighed at the sight of the team racing out onto the rink to meet the other team for a handshake before the match began.

The first period ended with no scores. Gilbert had been close a couple of times but he never truly got past Charlottetown’s defense. Anne took the chance between period one and two to ask Diana all the questions that had popped up in her mind. And it was a lot of them. Mostly about how the championship between schools worked. The schools she had attended in her past could barely hold a team together, even less enter a championship.

To Anne’s dismay, it was Billy who scored Avonlea’s first goal. The stands erupted in cheers and Billy was his normally obnoxious self, pumping his own chest and screaming at the other team’s supporters. Anne and Diana exchanged a look. It was a good thing that Jane was mostly spared the family gene that made someone a complete jerk. But scores for Avonlea was good in the end, Anne supposed. No matter who made them.

The second score was made by Gilbert and Ruby screamed louder than Anne had ever heard before, no doubt to catch Gilbert’s attention as he celebrated with his teammates. Eventually, Gilbert seemed to catch up on the exceedingly loud shrieks coming from the stand. He looked their way with a smile and a wave. Ruby blushed furiously.

“He noticed me!” she gasped and shook Tillie’s arm. “He looked this way and noticed me!”

“At least he noticed how loud you were screaming” Josie retorted, rolling her eyes. “Be smart and wait until after the game. That way he can _actually_ notice you.”

Eventually, Avonlea won! The crowd exploded in applauds and Anne joined them. The ambiance inside the rink had swept her away and soon she found herself thoroughly engaged and overjoyed when they won. Once she had actually caught herself thinking _my team_ and _my town_. It felt strange after only a month here, but it also felt incredibly welcome. The first place she could actually feel at home.

“Good job, team!” she heard Diana, of all people, shout. Very unlike the poised lady her mother wanted her to be. That made Anne even happier, knowing that her bosom friend could release herself from those ridiculous expectations.

The girls all cheered as the Avonlea team skated a celebratory turn around the rink. Billy and some of the older players were the ones to encourage their followers and agitate the other team. Gilbert, Moody and Charlie seemed to celebrate more amongst themselves. Ruby screamed even louder, probably hoping to catch the curly boy’s attention again. But this time he didn’t notice, probably due to the general uproar inside the rink.

“Come on!” Ruby called loudly over the noise. “Let’s go down and congratulate them!”

So, they followed. Even though none of the boys spoke to them directly, mostly just waving in every direction, the girls were satisfied and started making their way to the nearest pizza place. Diana, Ruby and Anne shared a simple ham and cheese pizza, and the other girls shared a vegetarian pizza. They revised every last detail of the game they could remember, like when a member of the Charlottetown-team tackled Moody a bit too forcefully and was kicked out. Poor Moody ended up with a bloody nose, but he took it in a stride and was soon back out on the ice. Charlie did a really good job as a goalie, keeping all but one shots away. The final score ended 3-1.

Later, the six girls made their way to the Barry pond. Or, The Lake of Shining Waters, as Anne preferred to call it. After six in the afternoon in the end of September turned out to be slightly colder than expected and Anne was ever so grateful for the blanket Marilla had packed for her earlier that morning.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Someone had lit a bonfire and people milled everywhere. Some had gathered around the fire to stay warm, others were drinking under trees. Three people were actually brave enough to take a dip in the lake. These people were sure to end up with a cold, Anne thought. Josie pulled out a smuggled vodka flask out of her bag and started pouring a small amount in plastic mugs that she had somehow acquired as well. But Anne refused, wanting to stay on Marilla’s good side. Either way, she didn’t need alcohol to have a good time. Instead she had some of the soda Tillie had brought.

Anne and Diana huddled under the blanket with their drinks, swaying to the music. “Can I just say, how happy I am to have met you” Anne stated happily to Diana who looked up.

“Normally I would blame the alcohol” Diana started with a smile. “But you haven’t had any.”

Anne laughed. “It’s true! Alcohol doesn’t change that or make it easier to say. Because I love this friendship and I love you. And I know it’s only been a month, but I don’t care!”

Diana wrapped her arm around Anne’s shoulder under the blanket and leaned into her friend’s embrace. “I love you too, Anne…”

Suddenly, the scene erupted in loud applause and cheering as the hockey team entered. They were greeted with handshakes, back claps and well-wishing from everyone around. Diana and Anne made their way over and met up with Ruby who was jumping up and down like a nervous bunny. Diana somehow got lost in the crowd, leaving Anne and Ruby alone. A large student, who didn’t notice them, rushed past. The impact toppled Ruby to the ground with a thud. Anne could see tears of embarrassment forming in her eyes but before she could help her friend, Gilbert was already there. _Ever the knight in shining armor_ , Anne thought sarcastically.

“Here” he said and stretched his hand out to Ruby who took it, clearly in a daze.

“Thank you, Gilbert” she breathed, not able to take her eyes of him.

“Yeah, of course.” He turned towards Anne. “So, you came after all!”

Anne bit the inside of her cheek. “Yes. Congratulations.” It was the first and most inconspicuous phrase she could think of. Ruby seemed to preoccupied to notice, but Anne didn’t want to seem interested in a conversation with him. But she could tell that Gilbert wanted to say something else, his encouraging smile and the way he opened and closed his mouth several times giving it away. So of course, she wrapped an arm around a hypnotized Ruby instead, steering her away. “Come on, Ruby. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Gilbert is so chivalrous” Ruby said dreamily, not looking where she was going.

Anne held back a scoff. “Well he’s something alright” she answered instead, thinking of an overly handsome fairy tale prince with long curly hair riding a hockey stick.

Later in the evening, Anne found herself alone under her blanket. Diana had begun the walk home and she was just about to do the same when Ruby’s fairy tale prince showed up. He sat down next to her without an invitation and his glossy eyes and dopey smile told Anne he had had a few drinks.

“Did you enjoy the game?” he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

Anne shifted slightly, she had never been this close to a boy before (the scuffle with Billy and any other boy at the orphanage didn’t count!), especially not one she had promised to stay away from. “I guess” she answered through gritted teeth and refused to look into those soft hazel eyes. _Where did that description come from?_

Gilbert laughed. “You know, you’re very hard to talk to sometimes.” He leaned forward, trying to make eye contact.

“Maybe you don’t have anything interesting enough to say.”

“Ouch…” Gilbert answered sarcastically. “You’re a fiery one, aren’t you Carrots?”

Anne rose quickly. “Call me Carrots again! I’ll hit you! I’m not afraid to do it again! There are no teachers around to punish me!”

“Okay, okay!” Gilbert held up his hands in surrender, but he kept that annoying smile. “S-O-R-R-Y.” His callback to their heated spelling competition almost made Anne even angrier.

“You are _not_ F-O-R-G-I-V-E-N!” But something in her tone suggested otherwise.

Gilbert smirk became even wider as he stood up. It just struck her how tall he was. “Yes, I am.”

Anne huffed and shoved her blanket in her backpack. “I’m going home now. Goodnight, Gilbert.” She started to walk away without an answer.

“Goodnight, Anne with an E” Gilbert called behind her. As Anne walked away from him, the smile she had suppressed, finally began to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Leave a comment!
> 
> Despite the fact that my beau played hockey for over 10 years, my knowledge about it is VERY slim, haha! I tried my best, but I'll be the first to admit it wasn't that detailed. But the hockey won't be that much of a focus in this story...
> 
> See you soon! Stay safe!


	5. Commotions of autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This took a while to finish, but here I am. I'm very excited for this chapter so please let me know your thoughts! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and leave kudos, bookmars and comments! It means the world to know you appreciate this little experiment!
> 
> Read and stay safe!

Autumn had arrived in Avonlea. Sunny mornings with green light that shone through the trees had been exchanged for crisp and chill morning air with orange and red leaves. Anne loved the autumn, the change in color was beautiful and for once, her hair didn’t stand out as much. Her days consisted of knitted sweaters, large cups of tea and colorful study plans as she spent most of her free time in the school library. The workload had slowly increased. Mid-terms were on the horizon. Even though it was almost two months away, Anne was determined to stay on top of everything. She and Diana had started studying together, helping their friendship grow even deeper. Diana was a really good study partner. They discussed, compared notes, quizzed each other and took turns bringing snacks. A couple of times, they had studied at Green Gables and Anne couldn’t help but notice that Jerry always seemed to be nearby, greeting Diana in French. Anne found this last part incredibly annoying. It was hard to focus with him lurking about.

All Hallows Eve was only a couple of days away and Anne loved the way the school went all out with decorations in the hallways. She had never really gone trick or treating or celebrating in any other way, but she always gave her parents an extra thought. Because who knew, maybe they were visiting. That’s what many cultures believed anyway, and Anne always kept an open mind.

“Oh, Diana, isn’t all hallows eve just wonderful” Anne said dreamily as they walked home from school together. “Such an ambiance! Do many people go trick or treating here? Are we too old to go trick or treating? I’ve never done that…”

“Yeah it’s very cozy” Diana agreed. “The young kids usually go out with their parents, Minnie May is going. But I thought we could gather some of our friends and have a movie night.”

Anne’s eyes lit up. “Oh, what a fun idea! We could invite all the girls! And Cole! I can bake Halloween cookies! Marilla had been teaching me and I’m really improving! We’ll buy snacks and watch scary movies!”

“Yes! And of course we’ll invite Moody, Charlie and Gilbert!” She paused for a second. “I’m sure my dad will let us use the TV-room downstairs…”

After some persuasion, Mr. Barry let them use the TV-room. Mrs. Barry was still quite unwilling to let a group of teenagers down in the basement. But both Diana and Mr. Barry had remarked that he and Mrs. Barry would be in the house all night and they were only watching movies. This wasn’t a party, only a fun movie night between friends. So, Anne baked sugar cookies in the shape of pumpkins and witch hats and decorated them with orange, green and black icing. She brought them over early the following Saturday to help Diana decorate the basement with twinkle lights and strings of small pumpkins.

“I didn’t think your parents were the type to own Halloween decorations” Anne said thoughtfully as she put on a black hat she found in a moving box.

“They’re not” Diana laughed. “But they always threw Halloween parties for me and Minnie May when we were younger. I think mom just used it to show her skill for throwing parties. Dad and the other parents were usually the ones entertaining.”

Anne laughed with her friend as she fastened opened the chip bags and poured their contents into black plastic bowls. They were almost done when they heard the door bell ring.

“Anne can you please get that?” Diana pleaded. She was balancing on a chair, fastening a string of pumpkins that had fallen. “It’s probably the girls.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back!” Anne skipped up the stairs happily and out to the hall to open the large oak doors. But it wasn’t any of the girls. It was Gilbert, holding two large bottle packs.

“Nice hat!” he greeted, smiling cheekily.

_Oh, shit! The hat!_ Anne could feel her face turning dark red. “Thanks” she mumbled and stepped aside to let the laughing boy in.

“I brought apple cider! Non-alcoholic, so Diana’s parents don’t have to fuss. It’s made from the apples on our orchard!”

“Great.” Anne desperately smoothed her hair down to have something to do. “Take it downstairs. Diana is there.

But before Gilbert walked down the stairs, he turned around to face her. “So, you’re going as a witch this year?”

Anne fought back a groan as she could feel herself blush again. “According to the other girls at the orphanage, I was always a witch.”

Gilbert frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Sounds like they were the witches. If you want to, I’ll dress up as a demon, you can find a black cape and we’ll seek revenge. All the classics, we’ll egg the house, teepee the yard…”

Anne snorted and walked past him down the stairs. Gilbert followed with a small chuckle. It was such a ridiculous suggestion, but it was really funny. It wasn’t long after that that he others arrived and soon they were engaged in a long discussion about which scary movie to watch. Charlie and Moody wanted something R-rated with a lot a splatter and gore. Josie and Jane argued that splatter movies were stupid and that they should obviously watch something with hauntings. Anne and Diana wanted to watch something suspenseful, like something you would read in a crime novel. Gilbert stayed quiet through most of the altercation, watching with a reading expression. Anne would catch his eyes several times and look away quickly. Cole wasn’t really interested in which exact movie, mostly being there for company. Ruby and Tillie seemed to whimper at most movie suggestions.

Eventually, they settled on a mystery flick about a supposed dead woman haunting an old house. Anne loved that it was set in Victorian England. It was just the right era for mystique and ambiance. Accompanied with the newly arrived wind and rain outside, it was the perfect Halloween night. Gilbert handed out bottles of apple cider to everyone and then seated himself in an armchair. Cole was in the other armchair with Anne, Diana, Jane and Tillie in one couch, and Moody, Charlie, Josie and Ruby in the other.

Whilst the movie was absolutely thrilling, Anne found it hard to focus. Poor Ruby gasped and whimpered every time something happened, hiding between an annoyed Josie and a surprised Moody. Diana was leaning against Anne, whispering occasionally about the antics of their friends. But the one thing that made it the hardest for Anne to concentrate was Gilbert. He hardly watched the movie, alternating between looking at his phone and carefully watching her. She could feel his hazel eyes bore into her and sometimes she worried that it was something wrong with her. Was it her hair? Maybe she should have put it up after all? Instead of letting it hang loose? She often checked if it was her shirt, maybe the neckline had slipped down, becoming a bit too revealing? Not that she had much to show off… But either way, Gilbert had no right to stare at her chest. If that was where he was staring. She couldn’t tell.

After the movie was over and Ruby could breathe again, Diana suggested a game. Whilst she and Cole went upstairs to fetch some more snacks, the others stayed behind to again argue, but this time over board games. Everyone but Anne and Gilbert had gathered by the large bookcase in the basement, comparing different board games. Anne sat on a stool behind them, giving her comments every now and again.

“Good movie, eh?” Gilbert said, sitting down on the floor next to her.

Anne looked at him for a moment. “You hardly even watched it” she scoffed.

“No, I didn’t…” His eyes didn’t leave hers, not even after that bold confession and Anne had to look away to avoid blushing. So he _had_ been watching her, but why? What good could that possibly give? She made a lame excuse about helping Diana in the kitchen and snuck upstairs. Whilst Anne was sure Diana would appreciate the help, that wasn’t what Anne intended. She needed to talk to someone who wouldn’t judge her.

But Anne never made it to the kitchen, she stopped right in her tracks when she heard Cole mention her name.

“Sometimes I think Anne will never get it…” He said to Diana. Anne stopped to listen. She could see Diana’s face but Cole’s back to was turned towards her.

“I know…” Diana answered, sounding almost sad. “And it’s all because of Josie…” Cole must have made a face because Diana quickly continued. “Anne and Gilbert came out of the clearing together one morning back when school started. She said something about Billy.”

“The idiot was probably on her like he is with every other poor girl in this school” Cole scoffed.

“Probably” Diana mused. “But anyway. Me and the girls saw them coming to school together and Josie sort of lost it on her, saying that Anne ruined everything and that she wasn’t allowed to talk to Gilbert because Ruby has ‘dibs’.”

“What?” Cole laughed. “That’s so stupid.”

“I know right” Diana agreed. “The whole dibs thing was something Ruby decided in early middle school. We haven’t spoken about it since, because it’s not a thing. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knows that Gilbert doesn’t like her back. I think, deep down, Ruby knows it too. But her school girl crush keeps her from seeing it. I think the only reason Josie brought it up again was the because she’s scared that Anne’s going to boot her from the group if she isn’t the one in charge. The other girls just followed because peer pressure sucks.” Diana paused for a moment. “As if that’s going to happen! Anne is the nicest girl in the world.” Cole nodded in agreement. “Josie’s just insecure and thinks she’s going to keep us by asserting dominance…”

“Well, I’ll say this” Cole started and they started making their way out of the kitchen. “It wasn’t Ruby that Gilbert was staring at all night.”

Diana laughed slightly. “No, it wasn’t.”

Anne sprinted away quicker than she was ever done before to avoid being caught eavesdropping. Quickly, she made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. There, she locked and door and sat down unsteadily on the edge of the bathtub. What did all this mean? That the whole dibs-thing was ridiculous she knew, but she wasn’t aware that the other girls agreed. Poor Ruby… Everyone was so scared of hurting her that they seemed to have this quiet agreement to hopefully let her crush die out. Gilbert had never once made a move on her, and whilst Anne found him overly annoying, it was sweet that he was probably just as scared of hurting her as well.

But the sadness for Ruby’s sake quickly faded away when she thought of Josie. It turned out that Josie had intentionally kept her from making a friend in Gilbert because she was somehow convinced that Anne was some shiny new toy that the other girls would dump her for. Was she really that selfish? Anne was only interested in making friends, nothing else. The more, the merrier! Wasn’t that clear? Anne had done her best to keep the group dynamic from changing since her arrival. She was undoubtably closest with Diana, but Anne liked all the girls in the group. And it wasn’t like Anne didn’t have other friends. She loved Cole dearly. She didn’t spend much time with Moody and Charlie, but they were always friendly.

Anne took a deep breath and decided that she wasn’t going to let Josie push her around anymore. She could easily forgive her for being insecure. That wasn’t Josie’s fault. But it wasn’t okay for her to dictate who Anne could and couldn’t be friends with. So, she exited the bathroom and joined the rest downstairs.

“Where did you run off to?” Tillie asked as Anne reappeared in the basement.

“Just the bathroom” Anne quickly said, keeping her head slightly down. It wasn’t a total lie.

“We have decided to have a Twister-marathon” Ruby announced excitedly. “Come on! You’re up against Diana.”

Josie won the tournament in the end , loudly taking proud in her years of gymnastics. They all left soon after that. Anne didn’t stay to discuss anything with Diana, it wasn’t really necessary anymore. She was positive that Gilbert just wanted to make a friend and she didn’t want to admit to Diana that she had eavesdropped on her conversation with Cole. It wasn’t okay to eavesdrop (in fact once she even reprimanded Jerry for doing so in the barn), and Anne was quite ashamed of having done so herself.

Time seemed to fly by as midterms approached. Matthew and Marilla had graciously relieved Anne of some of her farm shores for the moment so she could focus more on her studying. Cole and sometimes the other girls had joined her and Diana’s little study group. Cole was very open about the fact that he mostly just wanted his art, but his parents would never forgive him if he failed the rest of his subjects. And no matter what passion he followed, Anne felt one should always strive for good grades.

Before they all knew it, it was only a couple of weeks left before the tests started. Anne was always the last to leave the library in the afternoon. She loved the table in the far corner. It was cozy, had good lighting and access to multiple power outlets. Diana had just left for the day, having to take Minnie May to her piano class. Studying with her friends had its benefits but sometimes Anne really enjoyed just delve into her notes and quiz herself on her study cards.

After having completed her and Cole’s final lab report before Christmas, Anne now took a dig at her history notes. She wasn’t sure which of the three major events they had studied over the term they would be tested on. So she had made a timeline for each of them and categorized her notes just in case.

“Mind if I join you?” a voice asked. Anne looked up to see Gilbert stretching out another of his darn apples towards her. “I brought a piece offering, so please don’t hit me again.” He couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“I make no promises” Anne muttered, failing to hide a smile. “Sit down.” She took the apple from him and bit into it. “Thanks. I’m starving. Diana forgot the snacks so I haven’t eaten since lunch.”

“That’s almost four hours ago?” He looked confused by this fact. Anne just assumed that this was because he was a hockey player and probably never stopped eating.

“I know that, Gilbert.” She took another bite. “Why are you here so late?”

“Hockey practice” Gilbert answered and pointed to his duffle bag. “Last game before break’s next week. You coming?”

Anne nodded slightly and looked back at her notes. “Maybe. Now let’s get going, so we can go before they close. I don’t think Mrs. Ross will be very fond of me if she always has to usher me out as she tries to close.”

Gilbert gave a funny look and then pulled his books out of his bag. To be honest, Gilbert Blythe wasn’t a bad study partner either. Once Anne got past her impulse to debate everything that came out of his mouth and they actually started sharing thoughts and opinions like adults, things went very smoothly. He was just as organized as her when it came to schoolwork, which made everything easier. They even took turns reading each other’s science report to check for mistakes. Though they didn’t find many.

They stayed until the librarian came and shooed them out, the exact thing Anne had been trying to prevent. She felt bad for the old bird, always having to nag her. But she felt secure in her efforts to succeed in her midterms. Gilbert joined their study group the next day as well. Anne, Diana, Gilbert, Cole and even Moody a couple of times kept meeting at the table in the back until the midterms were just one day away. That night they treated themselves to some coffee and hot chocolate at a nearby café. Josie saw them one time in the library. She gave them a look but kept her mouth closed.

The students spent the last day before Christmas break walking between rooms to write her tests and the library to finish her reports and essays. She and Diana gave each other a pep talk before entering the exam rooms. A few times she caught Gilbert’s eyes, and he smiled at her. Unlike the other times Gilbert caught her attention, Anne actually smiled back a little. She needed to talk to him, but it would have to wait until the day was over.

Midterms had never made her as nervous as the finals, but she always got a small knot in her stomach. Matthew had given her a reassuring smile and a careful hug before she left that morning. His support meant everything. He and Marilla were the first people to really believe in her.

“Can we talk?” Anne asked Gilbert after the last test was done. He nodded with a small smile and they walked into a corridor away from the commotion of relieved students. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you this semester.”

“Yeah?” Anne had never seen Gilbert look so hopeful.

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I’ve been so obnoxious. I am actually going to miss our competitions.”

She could see Gilbert let out a breath. He looked at her as if he saw her in a whole new light. But then he recomposed himself and his facial features returned to his signature smile. “It’s water under the bridge… And I’m going to miss them too.”

Anne nodded. This was actually going pretty well. “Good… Okay… I was hoping we could start fresh next semester and call a truce. Only friendly competition from now on.” Gilbert nodded and Anne stretched her hand out towards him. “So, truce?”

He took her hand and shook it. “Truce.” The other students were approaching, and they could hear the hockey team call out Gilbert’s name. “Have a good Christmas break, Anne.”

After nodding slightly, Anne walked away to find her friends. They all hugged goodbye and decided to meet up once before Christmas and have a girl’s night. As she walked home with Diana that afternoon, Anne thought to herself that for once Christmas was going to be absolutely thrilling and she couldn’t wait.


	6. Christmas wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I hope you like it.
> 
> I've decided to shorten this story by 2 chapters, it will flow better I think. Enjoy this one!   
> Leave kudos and comments!

Anne had always thought there was something magical about Christmas, even though she rarely had experienced it. But this year, she would! Avonlea was absolutely astounding in December. Lights shone everywhere, the thick layers of snow as far as the eye could see and the sound of Christmas carols everywhere made it the most amazing wonderland. Even though the thick snow meant more work on the farm, it was absolutely worth it. Anne spent every morning helping Matthew shovel snow of the roads and driveway of Green Gables, singing every carol she knew. Matthew even hummed along with her sometimes. That small detail made Anne’s heart leap with joy, knowing that Matthew had such a sweet side.

The Cuthbert’s didn’t have much in the way of Christmas decorations. They had decorated the Christmas tree with light strings and red baubles. Marilla had exchanged the white curtains for red ones and they had a couple of Santa Clauses and snow men placed around the house. Anne had gathered some fir from the forest nearby and crafted it into a wreath that Matthew had hung on the front door. She had also taken some white and red paper from her school library, cut it into snowflakes and baubles. These she had tied to a string to form a garland to hang in her bedroom window. It fit in very nicely with the dream catcher and string with pearls, feathers and dried flowers she had hung over the bed. Anne wanted to make similar strings and hang in her window come spring.

The 20th of December, the first day of Christmas break, Anne spent buying Christmas presents with her saved up allowance. For Matthew, she bought a colorful Christmas tie complete with small reindeers with fussy red balls for noses. She bought a new pair of oven mittens for Marilla, thinking that the middle-aged woman would appreciate a sensible gift. For Diana, she bought a necklace with a small blue stone. Ruby would be given a pink scarf, Tillie a new charm for the collection hanging from her backpack, a box of those chocolate bonbons Jane loved so much for Jane and bracelet for Josie. For Cole, Anne bought a new sketchbook, so he could draw in something else other than his schoolwork.

Anne spent 23rd of December shopping for Christmas dinner in Carmody with her foster parents. It was a long couple of hours to make sure they had collected everything for the turkey, mince pies, mashed potatoes, gravy, butter tarts, pudding and vegetables. Later that evening, she helped Marilla bake Christmas treats. The Cuthberts rarely had sweets at home so this a most scrumptious holiday indeed.

They all awoke early on Christmas Eve morning to attend church service. Most of Avonlea seemed to be there, all yawns and low greetings as they took their places. This was obviously a common occurrence for the people of Avonlea, some of them even struggling to stay awake as the priest droned on. But for Anne, this was ever so thrilling. She had attended church with the Cuthberts many times, but there was something special about it during Christmas. They sang more, and the speeches were all about birth and new beginnings which Anne found ever so inspiring.

Later they had lunch at home and started preparing the fabulous Christmas dinner. During lunch, Marilla and Matthew informed Anne about the annual Christmas market in Carmody. She had seen some advertising and heard about it from her friends, but the idea of attending was so exciting! So exciting in fact that Anne couldn’t even stand being cooped up inside the house. Instead she ran outside, dressed warmly in the Christmas sweater Marilla had knitted for her. The snow was the perfect consistency for building snowmen. Anne made a whole family of them, a mother, father with three children in different ages. She decorated them all with small stones and sticks she found under the snow.

The snow-family deserved friends, Anne thought. And what better friends than angels? She dove into the snow and made several angles before just laying in the snow, laughing, enjoying the feeling of snow around her, small flakes falling on her cheeks and knowing that there was a warm parlor with blankets to enjoy later.

“My goodness, Anne” Marilla shrieked when she and Matthew stepped out of Green Gables. Her face was the picture of shock. “Get up from there this instant!” Marilla hurried over as Anne stood up with a wide smile. The older woman harshly brushed snow from Anne’s clothes. “Silly child, you’ll catch your death.”

“Now, now, Marilla” Matthew murmured and removed his sister’s hand from Anne’s shoulder. “Anne will be just fine. Enjoying the snow never hurt anyone.”

“It will when one forgets how cold it is!” Marilla retorted with an annoyed expression.

“I assure you, Marilla, I wasn’t laying in the snow for nothing! I thought my snow-family deserved some friends! And I didn’t want to ruin the most beautiful scenery we have by using more snow for another family.”

Marilla huffed, Matthew smiled affectionately and Anne just laughed and skipped over to the Cuthbert’s old car. They all seated themselves inside and Marilla insisted on turning on the heat quite high to ensure Anne’s wellbeing. The ride to Carmody was quick. Before they even reached the market, Anne could tell it was quite the commotion. Carmody wasn’t usually so full of people, nor was the traffic usually so bad. But now, cars were everywhere, people were milling around as far as the eye could see. She could hear people talking excitedly and music chanting from inside the market.

They all made their way to the main street. The sight was like an explosion of Christmas joy. Large garlands, wreaths and lights hung between the buildings, large trees with string lights had been raised with even space, old fashioned wooden stands that sold almost everything one could think of were placed everywhere along the street. There must be speakers hidden amongst the stands, Anne thought. Because there wasn’t a band. Children were walking around, laughing and eating sweets such as large lollipops and candy apples. Some had seated themselves around small wooden tables, sipping coffee and hot chocolate. Large groups were gathered around the different stands, talking loudly and comparing purchases. 

“Oh, this is magical” Anne breathed. “I can’t believe I’ve gone so many years without seeing it…”

“Well, you go on and explore now” Matthew encouraged her with a clap on her shoulder. “Marilla had I will have some coffee. You call if you need us.”

Anne made a squeak of excitement and all but bolted off to the nearest stand. It had the most magnificent Christmas tree ornament made of glass. ‘Hand blown’, a sign said. She was especially captivated by one that was in the perfect shape of a fox. Anne had never associated the animal with this time of year before, but why not? It was so beautiful! Next she went to an old lady who sold quilts of different kinds. They came in many different sizes and colors. A green one would look wonderful in her bedroom, if she only had the money…

She stopped to speak with an indigenous family at the end of the street who sold both wooden sculptures as well as hair ornaments made from leather, pearls, feathers and fabric patches. The father was ever so kind and answered all her questions. He told her about their culture and how they tried to sell pieces inspired by it. It was all very fascinating. His daughter, perhaps a year or two younger than Anne, shyly peaked out from behind the register and carefully waved as Anne said her goodbyes. She hoped Cole would see their stand. He would most certainly adore the small wooden statues.

A couple of times, Anne ran into some of her friends from school. She spent some time with Moody at a stand that sold caramels in any color imaginable. Tillie and Ruby pulled her towards a vender who sold jewelry. Anne was sad to not run into Diana. Her bosom friend had already left for Charlottetown to spend Christmas at her great aunt’s house. But Diana had promised they would go next year.

“Anne?” she heard a voice call out. She turned around to see a familiar face. His curly hair was tousled from the wind and he held some packages in his arms that looked dangerously close to toppling over.

“Gilbert?” Anne answered. For a moment it was as if time stood still, like she couldn’t move. Was she happy to see him? “Gilbert…” she repeated, but then snapped out of her slight daze. “Uh- Let me help you with those.”

She took the package on top of the pile and Gilbert sighed in relief. “Thanks” he said gratefully. “I was just doing some last minute Christmas shopping.” He paused for a moment to adjust the pile of packages. “I haven’t bought anything for Bash yet.”

A puzzled look fell over Anne’s face. This was a new name. “Bash?” Gilbert raised his eyebrows and then realization fell over his features.

“Oh, right sorry. Sebastian, or Bash, is my brother. Half-brother technically but whatever. He lives in Trinidad. We’re going to visit him over New Years.”

Anne’s face fell into excitement and shock. “Trinidad?” she breathed and Gilbert seemed amused. “How thrilling! I’ve never even left Canada. Is it really warm? I can only imagine how wonderful the food is. I’ve seen a lot of pictures in geography books and it looks like an absolute paradise! Oh, Gilbert, you are so lucky!”

Gilbert looked like he had a hard time not laughing at her antics. But there was something in his eyes that said there was no malice in his smirk, only appreciation. “Yes, I am quite lucky. I love Trinidad and Bash is just the best.” A woman’s voice called Gilbert’s name. He turned around quickly before turning back around, slightly disappointed. “Mom needs me…” He tried to reach out to Anne but then seemed to remember that he had his arms full of packages. “I’ll see you when school starts, yeah?”

Anne nodded with a smile and placed his package back in his arms. “Of course. Have a wonderful trip!”

“Thank you. Merry Christmas, Anne.”

“Merry Christmas, Gilbert.”

She stood behind as Gilbert walked away to join his family. His life seemed so put together. Parents, school, hockey and Trinidad. It wasn’t an envious feeling, rather an appreciation that someone had such a normal, functioning life. Anne’s life had been turned upside down ever since her parents died in that car crash. She was so young, and had suffered for it, living in homes where no one really wanted her. Not until the Cuthberts. She felt at home in Green Gables. In Avonlea too, even though people often looked at her funny and were quite withdrawn around her.

With that thought, Anne realized she really missed the company of her foster parents and went to find them. They were sitting idly at a small café, sipping on their coffee. After joining them with some hot chocolate, they all seated themselves in the car to go back home. It had been quite the successful day, with so many new memories to cherish. She couldn’t wait for the next Christmas in Avonlea, and this one wasn’t even over yet! There was so much so love about this small town.

After supper that night, Anne was ordered to bed. Apparently, she needed her sleep for all the festivities tomorrow. But she didn’t actually go to bed. Instead she grabbed her phone from her bedside table. She had several social media apps now. Mostly due to the latest girl’s night with Diana and Ruby. She had their numbers, but Ruby had insisted that Anne also needed social media so the doe eyed girl could send videos of adorable kittens to her as well. Anne hadn’t dared anything but to agree. Most of her pictures on Instagram were of the nature around Green Gables. Once Anne actually acquired a phone, she had discovered the absolute joy of photographing nature and sunsets. All of her photos were captioned with a quote from her extensive time reading.

Diana was her savior when it came to likes and comments. Anne didn’t really care about acknowledgement online, but it was nice to know that her photos were appreciated. Ruby liked all of her pictures as well, but she didn’t comment on all of them. Anne had a small amount of followers but it was enough.

Anne scrolled through her Instagram feed for a while, most of which consisted of people celebrating the holidays, she found herself on Diana’s page. She wasn’t really sure how she got there and she wasn’t really sure how she ended up scrolling through Diana’s list of followers until she came upon a certain name. Anne clicked on it and Gilbert’s profile appeared. It wasn’t private so she could see everything. He had a lot of pictures of his friends. Some she recognized from school, like Moody and Charlie, but others she didn’t. They must have been from his time in Alberta. He also had pictures from his time playing hockey, like one of five hockey sticks pointing towards the center of a circle. Some were of him and a dark-skinned man and Anne understood this to be his brother Sebastian, judging from the tagging. In all the pictures, they both looked to be having a great time, mucking around and laughing. She smiled at that. They really looked to be thick as thieves.

It didn’t appear to her that she had clicked the ‘follow’-button until she had already done it. A small whirlwind of panic coursed through Anne’s system. It was alright to do that right? Follow him? It was a thing a budding friend would do, right? Yes. Follow him on Instagram, in a perfectly platonic way. Yes, that was it. The butterflies in her stomach were purely her excitement over receiving a new friend. Obviously.

Not a minute later, a notification chimed. He had followed her back. Already? He must have already been on his phone. Perhaps a little too excited to sleep as well? Anne smiled a little to herself when he liked her latest picture. A photo of her dear snow queen (a blossom tree outside her window). She had taken it through her open window one morning when it had snowed overnight. The snow had fitted itself along the branches to perfectly, it seemed almost impossible. The lighting had been superb, and the picture turned out great.

Anne turned around in her bed with a smile. Therefore, she missed the second notification on her phone, which was a friend request on Facebook, from one Gilbert Blythe.

She awoke bright and early. Even more snow had somehow managed to fall during the night and it gave the room a bright silvery shine. Excitement bubbled in Anne’s stomach as she rose from her bed. From her window she could see Matthew shoveling snow from the porch and she gave a squeak of excitement before quickly putting on a pair of jeans and her red Christmas sweater. 

Matthew insisted he didn’t need help, it was the holidays after all, and Anne deserved a break. But Anne countered that if she deserved a break, so did Matthew. Especially Matthew. So, instead she helped Matthew with the morning chores and then washed her hands to help Marilla with the food. Anne spent most of her day helping Marilla, and it was just the way she wanted. The normality. The sense of normal she got from doing normal things during the holidays. Usually Christmas wasn’t even a thing at the orphanage. Therefore she had never experienced the kind of Christmas every child should, with Santa Claus, turkeys and way to many sweets. So helping Marilla stuff the turkey and bake bread felt like something of a resemblance to what she had lost as a child. It was magical, even scrubbing the dishes.

They all watched a show on the Cuthbert’s small television before they set the table and sat down to eat. There was far too much food for them all to finish in one day, Anne would live on turkey for days, but she would have it no other way. It just made it all that more realistic. The snow was falling outside, the lights on the trees created the most beautiful coloring and the fire crackled in the brick enclosure. The ambiance was just beautiful.

“Marilla, Matthew, all this is just scrumptious” Anne stated after she second round of food. “I’ve never had a Christmas like this! In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever really celebrated. I just hope you know how grateful I am to the both of you!” Tears had begun to pool in her eyes, but Anne didn’t care. They were tears of joy and therefore ever so welcome.

Both Matthew and Marilla smiled at her with a glint in their eyes. “We know that” Matthew said with a hint of pride.

“But it is really comforting to hear it” Marilla agreed.

After dinner, they all seated themselves by the fire and tree. Anne read a poem out loud as Marilla knitted and Matthew dozed by the fire. Anne also couldn’t help but snap a picture of Matthew in his favorite armchair.

“Well” Marilla announced. “How about we open the presents before Matthew passes out completely.”

Anne gave a noise of excitement that startled Matthew awake. She quickly went through the packages and handed them out to everyone. It was notable that Anne had the largest pile. Matthew laughed over his festive new tie and removed his green one in favor of the new. He also proudly placed the painted cards for him and his sister on the mantle. Marilla was very grateful for her new oven mittens and the apron from Matthew.

Anne received a new pair of winter boots, which she desperately needed, the most wonderful collection of classic literature including Jane Eyre (she had never owned her own copies before) and a collection kit of crafts. But the most wonderful was the last gift. Anne couldn’t help but gasp loudly as she opened it and was met with teal chiffon with teal and light blue embroidery. It was a dress. The most beautiful dress Anne had ever seen. More luxurious than anything Anne had ever owned. She always dreamed of finery but had never dared hoped it would be real.

She pulled the dress from its container to inspect it more closely. It was knee length, with a scoop neckline and butterfly sleeves. The teal and blue embroidery stretched along the neckline and the hem at the knees. Marilla made a jab at Matthew over the price but Anne barely even heard it. The blood pumped in her ears and tears of joy streamed down her face. Without saying anything, she just couldn’t, Anne leapt from the floor and encompassed her foster parents in a bone crushing hug. 

“Thank you” she choked out. “Thank you for everything!”

“Now, now” Matthew soothed and rubbed the teenagers back.

When Anne finally calmed down slightly, Marilla spoke. “Anne, we wanted to speak to you about something.” Anne nodded and wiped her cheeks. “Matthew and I have been speaking…”

“And we’ve loved having you hear over the past few months” Matthew chimed in.

“Yes, we really have. And we want you to have a safe home. We want you to have stability. So we were wondering, if you want to stay here. For good.”

“For good?” Anne gasped, new tears forming in her face.

“Adopting you, that is” Matthew said with a smile.

“We were hoping you’d like the sound of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Only if you want to, of course.”

It was all too much. Her first good Christmas, her first dress, her first home. A safe home. She finally belonged somewhere. She thought the dress had been the best present ever, but the dress was a strong second to this. A family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne is officially a Cuthbert! Whoooo! And is following Gilly-boy on social media!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
